Pяιмαяy Iиsτιиct
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Ser un Uchiha playboy y problemático es un lastre nocivo, pero Hinata sabe que Sasuke esta noche no viene a despotricar contra su familia. La sonrisa promete, pero no sabe qué es. A Hinata se le antoja querer borrarsela de un puñetazo. [Oиє-Shστ] [AU] [SαsυHιиα] [Roαd to Nιиjα Sτylє].


» **Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto**—. All Rights Reserved. » **Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα » (!)**Cαυτιoи**: Explícit Sexual Content (ESC). **OoC** **R**oad **t**o **N**inja **S**tyle » **Esτrucτurα**: Oиє-Shστ. » **Words**: 1125 pαlαbrαs » **Raτed**: M

* * *

**Pяιмαяy** **Iиsτιиct**

**...**

**E**s el rugido parecido a una bestia indómita en su jardín lo que le alerta primero. Luego es eso que hace Sasuke con la boca y los dientes que se supone es una sonrisa seductora, pero que a Hinata se le antoja querer borrarsela de un golpe.

Es una noche de verano en Tokio, el aire es húmedo y Sasuke tiene problemas en todos sus bolsillos. Ser un Uchiha playboy y problemático es un lastre nocivo, pero Hinata sabe que Sasuke esta noche no viene a despotricar contra su familia. La sonrisa promete, pero no sabe qué es.

—¿No te parece inadecuado aparecerte a estas horas con este energúmeno?

—No insultes a mi nena.

—Si a la que le preguntaba es a ella —Hinata sonríe insolente, coloca una mano en su cintura y se acerca a tocar la estructura de metal de la enorme motocicleta del Uchiha—. Es guapa. Las chicas malas van por completo con mi imagen, así que sé reconocer una belleza cuando la veo.

Sasuke gruñe y suelta una risa seca que es más propia de un perro. Suena peligroso, amenaza con arrancarle una extremidad. Hinata recuerda ese proverbio viejo que asegura que «perro que ladra no muerde». Es una lástima que no hubiera alguno sobre cornamentas. La Hyūga cree que Sasuke es tan bestia que acabará adoptándolo; se divierte imaginándolo atado a la puerta, aunque en el fondo sabe que el joven dormiría con ella en su habitación, en su cama.

—Súbete.

Hinata lo espera. Sasuke no alardea con ella; le hace cómplice. No pregunta si quiere; le exige de una forma velada que se acerque a la motocicleta y le deje el resto a él. La chica obedece trepándose en automático detrás del Uchiha y no expone las dudas que se guarda en el fondo de la garganta. Nunca lo hace.

¿Es peligroso? ¿Los frenos funcionan adecuadamente? ¿Cómo evitarás que mi padre o mi primo nos vean?, la vacilación es para los débiles y la joven es todo menos una débilucha; Si Sasuke pide saltar al fuego, Hinata le diría: «a ver quien se quema primero».

Se aferra a la chaqueta de cuero y las ruedas cimbran sacando el oxigeno de sus pulmones con el impulso meteórico con el cual se disparan. El aire se rasga como un pergamino agonizante porque no puede detenerles, tan veloz que ningun Ferrari sería capaz de alcanzarles, el cabello de Sasuke rozándole el rostro.

—¡Grita, Hinata!

Pero no entiende lo que Sasuke dice, hasta que hay un punto en que parecen suspenderse en el vacío antes de precipitarse en un ángulo que es imposible para ese armazón tan pesado. Y el Uchiha aúlla asemejándose más un lobo que a otra criatura, más animal y primitivo y la Hyūga se le une, creyendo que van a morirse porque algo falla en su naturaleza y el instinto de supervivencia lo ha dejado aparcado en casa, justo donde Sasuke se apareció.

Aterrizan sobre un terreno desierto de una zona poco poblada. La farola de la calle está rota y el ambiente adquiere esa tonalidad azul grisácea de las noches clandestinas dibujadas en los comics. A Hinata le tiemblan las corvas y necesita ayuda para desmontarse; es casi patético no encontrarse la voz ni tener demasiadas ganas de que Sasuke suelte el agarre de su espalda.

Entonces tiene un instante de discernimiento al entrever en los ojos negros de Sasuke que el instinto era otro desde el principio. Es hambre o algo muy parecido a esa necesidad que nace en el estómago y se propaga anulando lo que queda de su criterio. La sonrisa promete y Hinata ya sabe qué es. No se le antoja romperla de un puñetazo por ahora.

Porque Sasuke la devora. Ataca su boca, le muerde los labios y se hace espacio entre ellos para acometer con su lengua todos los rincones que puede alcanzar. Sasuke pega su frente a la suya y transpira enturbiando la cordura de Hinata que se queda ciega, guiada por el resto de los sentidos que parecen despertar furiosos cuando una mano se mete por debajo de su blusón y le empuja dejándole medio tumbada sobre la moto, un brazo colgado del manubrio. Sasuke se reclina y se fricciona contra ella, intentando besarle sin que el contacto se rompa demasiado con su jadeo ronco, al final desiste y se aparta con brusquedad haciendo que Hinata se sienta ridícula, sopesando la probabilidad de si romperle esa linda cara suya después de todo.

—Hinata, los jeans. —Sasuke le señala mientras tira de la hebilla de su propio cinturón.

La biología sólo hace posible que el cerebro funcione con riego sanguíneo y Hinata tiene toda la sangre en otro lado.

—Mierda, preciosa... —Sasuke engarfia los dedos en la cinturilla de los jeans entubados y le abre la cremallera que emite un crack averiado.

Es obsceno escuchar al Uchiha arrojar saliva sobre sus dedos y luego sentirlos adentrarse entre los plieges de su húmedo sexo, casi pudiendo distinguir dolorosamente la impresión de cada uno de ellos deslizándose con el movimiento de su muñeca, los colmillos de Sasuke en su cuello. El depredador engullendo al ciervo. No sabe demasiado después de eso. Es extraño lo poco que dura y lo mucho que se convulsiona. Todavía tiene la cabeza desprovista de lucidez pero acierta a meterse los dedos dentro de la boca y los humedece para masturbar a Sasuke mientras éste le besa sin mucho tino, los dedos manchados enredados entre el cabello negro irremediable.

Es un Ah... liberado entre la mandíbula apretada de Sasuke. Es un HinataHinataHinata que significa un «jodercomotequierocoño». O tal vez no es nada pero la joven no está para reflexiones cuando Sasuke termina sobre su mano y se desploma con el pulso deshecho.

Cuando Sasuke la lleva a casa le pesan los párpados y bosteza fuerte; se despeina el cabello notando rastros densos en alguna parte.

—Sana y salva, princesa. —Se despide el Uchiha haciendo rugir a la bestia de metal que lleva consigo.

—Que te den, Uchiha.

—Algún día mi hermosa Hinata, algún día.

—Puras palabras, cabrón.

Es una noche de verano en Tokio, hace calor y les quedan suficientes noches para consumar promesas sobre una moto que parece volar sobre el asfalto.

La risa brutal de despedida es la de Hinata.

* * *

...

**N/A: Gosh :lol: xD **

Tenía ganas de escribir al Road to Ninja Style pero en un AU :lol: no lo se, ya había leído algo semejante con anterioridad así que he querido intentarlo yo también n_n

Me siento un tanto Ero últimamente así que, por eso tanta cosa impía xD, gozadlo chicas gozadlo Cx

Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido sí es con respeto^^

**Au** **revoir**~!


End file.
